


Jason and the Quest of Finding Himself.

by awbucks



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, rick riordan - Fandom
Genre: JASON CENTRIC, Multi, ace Jason Grace, and transgirl percy I think, he knows that, he's ace, he's discovering his sexuality, idek, it's gonna be good don't worry, she's in here, yay!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awbucks/pseuds/awbucks
Summary: Jason Grace is his own person. He just has to figure out who that is.  He knows he's someone beyond the haze Hera left.  It's just a matter of owning that person.  No matter what.





	1. Jason's Been Reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy hope you all enjoy! I'm not exactly sure what ships I'm going with, so bear with me. But, I am ace, so Jason's thoughts hopefully aren't too far off for you. 
> 
> Kudos and reviews are much appreciated!

Jason had been reading. Not that this was anything new for him, he didn’t have dyslexia and therefore flew through books with much more vigor than other demigods. 

Sure, he was busy, going from camp to camp, planning tributes and stretching every ounce of democratic skill he had in him, but he still had time to read about things other than the Gods favorite shade of marble. 

Since Nico had been forced to come out by Cupid, the whole thing had stuck in his head. Not because Nico being gay was weird, but that it had even occurred to him. That he prefered boys. 

For Jason, he just assumed it was you were just passive about dating and things until it was time. Whatever that meant. He wasn’t even sure what he meant by that, and that had been his own rationalization. Hades, Jason hadn’t noticed his own attraction, or lack thereof, until the list of sexual orientations were staring him in the face. 

Asexual. The lack of sexual attraction. Oh. He might have said that out loud when he first read that. It clicked, like it something he’d known all his life but never comprehended it. Couldn’t help but smile, it made him happy, for once, something unrelated to victory or survival made him happy. 

He now knew something about himself that hadn’t been lost to Hera’s power. Something no one else knew either. It was his to know and his to share. He’d brought it up to Annabeth, figuring she would be the best one to go to. Piper probably knew more about the matter, but...he hadn’t been ready for that conversation with his first girlfriend. 

Not until now. Now she needed to know. 

“Piper?” He walked in time with her, towards the beach. The sun lit up her eyes, like a stained glass window, her new lip ring toying between her teeth. She glanced up to him, half smiling; matching his tense, torn, all around anxious, more so than two people who were supposed to be dating. She slung an arm loosely through his. 

“Jason?” She mirrored, stepping over a divot in the path, the beach was right up ahead. The waves crashed lightly on the sand. He took a breath. Take it or leave it Pipes, this is me. The real me. Not some figment Hera put in your head. 

“I have to tell you something.” They sat together on the sand, a couple of feet from the water. Piper made a noise of acknowledgement and patted his arm. 

“I, uh, Pipes…” Jason struggled with his words, tangled on his tongue. “I’ve been reading some stuff, and, um,” 

“Yeah, Jason?” Piper was looking at him softly, comforting and kind. She was a master of that, could make someone feel at ease with just her words. He hoped she wasn’t bringing out her charmspeak. 

Squeezing his eyes shut, he composed himself. 

“I’m asexual, Piper.” Her arm dropped him his. Even though the air had been warm, a chill curled its way up from the spot she’d been holding.

“Oh.” Her tone wasn’t disappointment, no, more of an affirmative tut, like somehow she’d known all along and was just waiting for him to mutter the words. Was it because he wasn’t a good kisser? Or never brought up sex? Or-or. 

Jason opened his eyes, pushed up his glasses and sighed. He pulled his legs up, resting his chin on his knees. 

“I know it, it seems weird, like, who cares, but…” He swallowed, “It’s important to me. Annabeth, she was saying that, like, when you’re ace, you can wear a black ring, on your middle finger and, there’s a flag, like the gay one, and,” He finally managed to breathe. 

“It just made so much sense to me. It’s who I am, Pipes.” Piper nodded, looking pensive. 

“That’s great, Jase.” Her mouth was upturned, but it wasn’t as bright as usual. Why? Shouldn’t he know? Shouldn’t he know her well enough to understand her expressions? 

“Have I ever...ever made you uncomfortable Jason?” She was playing with her lip ring again. Oh. He shook his head quickly. 

“No! Pipes, never.” He laughed nervously. He would have told her. “Don’t worry,” He slung an arm around her, wrapping a hand around her arm for a quick squeeze. He let go, smiling uneasily. 

“Okay.” Piper managed. “I just...I just wanted to make sure.” She looked almost defeated, it was a sad sight. Jason hadn’t meant this, hades, he hadn’t. What had he done? 

“Because I love you, Jase. I wouldn’t ever want to hurt you.” 

“I know, Pipes, you haven’t.” Hades, he should’ve planned! Like he does with everything else. Piper nodded, scooting up from her spot beside him. 

“I’m gonna go to the rocks for a bit.” She stood, her body language giving no invitation to Jason to join her. She pecked his cheek, dry and short, leaving no mark of her presence. Piper was holding something back, her words still held the dissatisfaction of secrecy. Jason was at a loss as to what it was. 

“I’ll be back.” Piper said, turning on her heel. Jason waved, and then relaxed, shoulders slumping, glasses skewing.

He’d thought coming out to her would have been easy. It wasn’t like he didn’t love her, and Piper him. No, it wasn’t that. They did love each other.

They were just, they were just...Percy and Annabeth would’ve been bright and happy and encouraging immediately. Like when Percy had come out, Annabeth jumped right into all the stuff she knew would help. Clothes, nail polish, pronouns, anything and everything for her partner.  
Piper and Jason, on the other hand, put space between themselves, the tension always thick enough to cut. It couldn’t have just been because Jason was asexual. Because this pattern of awkward had been happening more and more often. 

Instead of being magnetic, constantly clicking together no matter how opposite, it seemed to be that they were a loosening knot. Only strung together because the fates, some other force had twisted them together. Maybe, Jason figured. That was it. This relationship was just the remnants of the fate’s plan. 

But what good is string when it’s loose?


	2. Percy Paints Her Nails Blue; Jason is His Awkward Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy, now out as a woman, ends up being Jason's voice of reason, oddly enough, considering her Seaweed Brain tendencies. Even though gender and sexuality are different, she's the only one he thinks will understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope anyone reading this is enjoying it! I'm not totally happy with this chapter, but I think it's okay. 
> 
> If there's anything I need to change let me know :)

Perce?” She was stretched out on her bunk, she'd just painted her toenails, teal blue. 

"Yeah?" Her hair was still fairly short, hitting her shoulders, pushed back with a headband. 

"How'd you know?" Percy had said that they could ask her things, if they needed help. She was like that, using her experience to open doors. Didn't keep it away. Jason still hoped it wasn't too forward. 

"Know what?" She looked over at him. "About..." She waved a hand around in her general vicinity. 

"What? Oh," Jason shook his head, "No. Not about gender. About," He tapped his fingers on the bed frame, trying to put his words together. 

"About how you know when you like someone. Er-people, in general. Like crushes?" He reddened when he heard Percy chuckling softly. Not as a jab, per say, just like Jason was a kid and didn't exactly know the ways of the big complicated world yet. 

"You usually just know, Jase. You just can tell. Like when I first met Annabeth,” She sighed. “I thought she was a princess or something.” She climbed off her bunk and grabbed a sweatshirt stuck on the set of drawers. 

"Why? Are you and Piper okay? Are you okay?" Her sea green eyes were trained on Jason, and it felt like a beacon peering into his very soul. 

"What? Yeah!" He hoped he didn't sound too defensive. As if he was trying to show Percy that he was very uncomfortable, he rubbed the back of his neck, cleaned his glasses, the air became charged. A frayed nerve, gods. 

"I've just been thinking that I'm, well," Jason shrugged. "Ace. Asexual." Percy's expression softened. 

"Well, first off, I'm happy that you learned this about yourself. It can be hard to figure it all out, but once you do," She shot a smile to Jason, which he returned, though with less gusto. 

"It can really make all the difference." Percy finally pulled the sweatshirt over her head. It gave Jason time to get his thoughts together. 

"So, if you've figured that out, what are you asking me exactly?" 

"I told Piper." He managed. "And, well, you know how we are." Well, how it seemed Piper was. Jason tried best he could, but he was shaky next to a daughter of Aphrodite. 

"We talked about it after I told her, and she was just worried that she'd gone too far or something, even though I thought we trusted each other to be honest about that stuff." He shrugged, feeling uneasy. 

"It was just strange, Perce. How it happened. Was it ever worth it, to tell her?" Because now, to Jason, it seemed, coming out as ace was insignificant. 

"Was it worth it to you, Jason?" She asked. "Is that something you would be uncomfortable hiding? Because you can't lie about that stuff, when it's that big in your eyes." 

To be honest, Jason had been excited to share it with Piper, nervous, but excited. He had felt that he wasn't his own person ever since Hera had switched him and Percy, wiping their memories in the process. Now, he was finally able to tell his friends about himself, rather than be told. He'd hoped Piper would have been able to at least comfort him, sense his anxiety. 

"Yeah." Jason said. "I guess I was just hoping for..." He searched his mind for the right word. It wasn't congratulations, or a oh how brave you are moment just...

"Some support?" Percy nodded at his answer. 

"Well you got mine, Jase." She slipped her flip-flops on and began for the door out to the green, probably looking for Annabeth. Before she left, she turned and tucked a lock of dark hair behind her ear. 

"And if you need to talk about...anything else, just let me know. I can't gurantee it'll be as well said as Annabeth, but I know it's hard, and I wouldn't want you to go it alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe kudos? comments? thanks!


End file.
